Growing Up
by Desirablexx3
Summary: Sam is 9 and Dean is 13. When Dean and his dad leave Sam home for over an hour...what could go wrong? .:.Suspence and Supernatural.:.Read and Review!.:.
1. Home Alone

Growing Up

Sam is 9 and Dean is 13

Sam just got home from school, and was racing up the front porch steps. He raced into the house and to the office. When he got inside, there was newspaper clippings all over the walls and his dad was busy working on the computer.

"Hey Dad!" Sam exclaimed," I got a 100 on my huge math test!"

"That's great, Sam," His dad said in an unenthusiastic way.

Sam could tell he was in his working mood, so he just trudged out of the room keeping his head to the ground. Dean was running down to his dad now, and bumped into Sam.

"Ow!" Sam screamed.

"Watch yourself!" Dean said laughing. He then ran into his dads office and Sam heard laughing from both his dad and Dean. They were talking about the one time Dean killed the ghost that was haunting their attic. Sam just sat down and thought," _Why does dad like Dean more than he likes me? Why can't he be proud of what I do?"_

The next second, Dean came out of the office with his favorite rock salt gun. "Hey Sam! Wanna help me kill some nasty ghosts?" Dean asked the question with a glimmer in his eye, for this is what he loved best.

"No thanks..I'm going to do some homework.." Sam responds.

"Whatever" Dean shrugged," And don't tell dad, but after that I'm going to sneak into the bar and grab some girls!"

"Uh..Dean.." Sam said," You're only 13!"

"Yeah whatever..." Dean said not caring," Just watch your back..okay? There's a nasty demon on the loose.."

"I don't exactly believe," Sam said.

"Sam..you have to believe..don't you remember when mom died?"

Sam just looked to the floor, for he didn't remember because he was only a baby when it happened.

"Oh yeah..well..just watch out for yourself."

Sam nodded his head and then walked to the kitchen table where he layed his books out. He just started to study, when his dad yelled from the other room," I'm going to the store to buy some food and guns! I'll be back in an hour or so.." He left and then it occurred to Sam that he was alone.. He wasn't ever left alone. Usually either his dad or brother was with him. He just continued to study and tried not to think that he was alone.

A few minutes later, his dads supernatural gadget thing, started blinking on and off. It kept going faster and made this gurgling sound. Sam ran to the couch and hid behind it. He wasn't sure what he was dealing with, or what to do. He just managed to keep quiet.

Then as he was lookingto see if the coast was clear, he felt warm, hot breath breathin down his spine making the hairs on his back stand up. He slowly turned around and screamed, a loud ear piecing scream as _it_ grabbed him...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N-Tell me if you like! I appreciate whatever you have to say . -MichellexX


	2. Hanging Up

Growing Up

Please Read & Review!

_Then as he was looking to see if the coast was clear, he felt warm, hot breath breathing down his spine making the hairs on his back stand up. He slowly turned around and screamed, a loud ear piecing scream as it grabbed him..._

_It _was some kind of demon. It's body was one big fire. As it touched the couch, the couch burned through . Sammy screamed over and over again. He was hoping maybe someone around the area would hear him. Not that anyone would know what to do...but he still hoped. _"Maybe I should have talked to dad about how to get rid of this stuff,"_ Sam thought. But, he really had no more to think after that because at that second the demon started to reach out for Sam. Sam just started sprinting around the house. The demon kept staying close behind...Then it disappeared. Sam knew what demons, or supernatural things could do. He knew they killed his mom so he ran out the backdoor and started running through the backyard. He was planning on running into the woods and to his clubhouse.

(Over the summer, he had made a clubhouse by himself. He went there a lot to just hang out and read). He kept running but his thin frail body didn't seem to want to run anymore. Sam started to shiver out of fright. His eyes started to water a bit. He knew he shouldn't be crying, but that's all he could do. He felt alone and afraid. Then, he had an idea. What if he ran out to where his dad bought guns? Sam then went the opposite direction and started heading to the shop. It wasn't that long away, just a few blocks. _"Maybe I can reach my dad just in time?"_ Sam thought.

A few blocks later, he ended up at the store. He went inside and no one was there. He looked behind the counter..and still no one. He checked the back storage room and alls he saw was stacks of guns and containers. He took a gun just in case he came in contact with the demon again. But, he didn't know how to use it.."Well, maybe it would scare the demon." Sam thought. He was about to leave the storage room when he heard the front door of the store jingle. He thought excitedly_," Maybe dad finally came!"_ He turned and started running out yelling," Dad! Dad! Guess what's at our house!"

When he got in the main room, he was horrified at what he saw..for at the top of the door was the person that was supposed to be behind the counter. _Except, he was hanging upside down from the door..._

A/–-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I want to thank you for the reviews and feedback!. I hope this is as good as the first. Not as much dialogue, but more action. . and sorry that it's short. I appreciate it all -MichellexX


	3. Dean!

When he got in the main room, he was horrified at what he saw..for at the top of the door was the person that was supposed to be behind the counter. _Except, he was hanging upside down from the door..._

Sam ran as fast as he could. All the while thinking," _Well, I could go to the bar, or I Could go to the nearest pay phone and call dad. " _He decided to call. He searched his pockets and relized he had no money. So he held his gun close and ran to the bar.

At the bar he heard music and laughter. He walked in and saw girls and guys dancing. He tried to scope the place for Dean. "Dean! Dean!" Sam screamed. He had a slight quiver in his voice, which made one young lady walk over to him. She had a soft tone of voice and said," Aww you looking for your dada?" Sam screamed," No! my brother!"

Sam walked out crying into his hands. At that moment he saw a shimmer of light pass over. "Maybe it's Dean!" Sam thought excitedly. He raced after the moving light. Adrenaline rushed through him as excitement kept building. His little knees kept knocking into him but he made no stop. He saw the lightgo through the woods. He was a little confused at first but kept following it. He followed it into his clubhouse. He climbed up the sturdy wooden ladder and made his way inside. The first thing he saw when he walked in was Dean.

"Dean!" Sam cried out. He ran over and hugged his brother. The only thing was that his brother wasn't responding. Sam then noticed that he was unconscious. He shook him a few times trying to wake him up. Dean said one word," Mom?" but then fell back down. That brought back a memory.

"_Who cares that mom died?" Sam said quietly._

"_Dad and me!" Dean said angrily," You only don't care because you never met her! You were a baby when she died!"_

_Sam ran away crying and Dean yelled back," That's right!"_

Sam started to lift Dean's body. It took every inch of muscle he had, but he managed to lift Dean over his shoulder. Sam turned around at that instant and saw a fiery figure in the doorway. Sam slowly put his hand in his pocket and found that the _gun was gone._

_Hey this is michelle. I'm sorry I haven't updated for a looong time. I promise I'll updatemore that I'm back.  Just keep up the reviews! Love all!_


End file.
